swg_bloodfinemufandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
The following are all of the classes that you can be on Bloodfin. Each has a small description and then a link to their own page with a full description complete with pictures of the class tree. 'Artisan' An artisan is a skilled worker who can construct a variety of goods, including furniture, weapons, and supplies. Artisan 'Brawler' For those who prefer close combat and more historic weaponry, Brawler may the choice for you. Brawler 'Entertainer' This is considered by some to be the fun profession. The most notable ability in terms of the necessity of the profession to others is in giving out 'buffs' or inspirations. Entertainer 'Freelance Pilot' 'Imperial Navy Pilot' 'Marksman' Nothing like a good blaster on your side, especially in such a war-torn galaxy. Marksman 'Medic' Medics use the powerful healing properties of bacta to keep others alive before, during and after combat. Medic 'Politician' Politicians are the only profession capable of running a Player City. Players receive all the benefits of master politician by establishing residency at a house they own. Politician 'Scout' Scout is a basic profession focusing on wildlife, trapping and exploration. Scout 'Architect' Architect is one of the Elite Artisan professions that allow the creation of factories, harvesters, houses, furniture and player city structures. Architect 'Armorsmith' An armorsmith can create the powerful armor seen everywhere in Star Wars Galaxies. The armorsmith is an elite profession, branching off of Artisan. Armorsmith 'Bio-Engineer' Bio-Engineer is designed to support other professions through crafting Bio-Engineer 'Bounty Hunter' When someone needs an enemy taken care of, they hire Bounty Hunters to do their dirty work. Bounty Hunter 'Carbineer' The Carbineer is a master of ranged combat using carbines, compact automatic assault weapons. Carbineer 'Chef' The chef is the producer of a wide range of edibles that can enhance the HAM, skills, and abilities of players, as well as their pets. Chef 'Combat Medic' Combat Medics are the offensive support players of a group during battle. Combat Medic 'Commando' Commandos wreak havoc with their powerful weapons. Commando 'Creature Handler' Creature Handlers are masters of creatures. Creature Handler 'Dancer' 'Doctor' The doctor will keep all group members fighting longer and stronger against opposing forces. Doctor 'Droid Engineer' Droid Engineers are the experts on one very important element of SWG, droids. Droid Engineer 'Fencer' The Fencer is a lighting fast attacker who specializes in hit and run combat. Fencer 'GCW Battlefield Commander' 'GCW Battlefield Doctor' 'GCW Battlefield Sniper' 'GCW Battlefield Specialist' 'GCW Crafting' 'Image Designer' An Image Designer is a professional, whose trade was to offer his or her patrons various physical or esthetical alterations. Those included new haircut or color, markings, tattoos, skin or fur color, lip color, cosmetics or eye color. Image Designer 'Jedi' Jedi are individuals that feel a connection to the energy that surrounds all living things and binds the galaxy together, known as the Force. Jedi 'Merchant' A Merchant is skilled at advertising and selling wares through a vendor. Merchant 'Musician' The Musician profession is a performance enhancing profession. As entertainers, they have the ability to provide an inspirational buff to other players as well as themselves. Musician 'Pikeman' Pikeman is a master of all polearm weapons, and much more. Pikeman 'Pistoleer' The Pistoleer is a lightweight combat specialist Pistoleer 'Ranger' Ranger is essentially an elite scout. Ranger 'Rifleman' The Rifleman profession is for players who want to deal big damage from as far as possible, especially while staying hidden. Rifleman 'Shipwright' A Shipwright can produce components and chassis deeds for many kinds of starfighters. Shipwright 'Smuggler' Smugglers make their living dealing with the scum and villainy of the galaxy. Smuggler 'Squad Leader' The Squad Leader is unique amongst Star Wars Galaxies professions, being the only character class that provides benefits and buffs to an entire group. Squad Leader 'Swordsman' Swordsman is a melee profession that uses swords and hammers to deal heavy damage. Swordsman 'Tailor' Tailors make clothing for other players. Tailor 'Technician' Crafter of Vehicles Technician 'Teras Kasi Artist' The Teras Kasi Artist is Star Wars Galaxies' elite unarmed brawler profession - fighting with bare fists or with the damage-enhancing vibro-knuckler equipped. Teras Kasi Artist 'Weaponsmith' The Weaponsmith is responsible for making player-usable weapons. Weaponsmith